Warrior Cats Registration and Possible Story
by Secretspy286
Summary: Submit a character to fill any open places in the clans! I might make this into a story so the rating may change. Thanks If you put in a character!
1. Character Registration

Spots needed to be filled (Warriors, Apprentices, and Elders are unlimited amount):

Thunder Clan

Leader- Diamondstar, she-cat, white pelt with silver tail tip, leaf green eyes

Deputy- Dawnwing, she-cat, dark gold-brown pelt, amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Hawkfeather, tom, dark brown pelt with lighter stripes, dark green eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice- Lilypaw, she-cat, slim white pelt with dark grey speckles on back and stripes on tail/legs, pale green eyes, slightly blind

Warriors- ?

Willowdawn, she-cat, white pelt with brown tale, blue eyes

Jayheart, tom, dark brown pelt, amber eyes

GoldenStrip, she-cat, gold pelt with darker stripe along spine, amber eyes

Mistleaf, she-cat, silver pelt with lighter points, clear blue eyes

Featherpetal, she-cat, long silver pelt with barely visible stripes/spots, sky blue eyes

Barktail, tom, dark brown pelt with black stripes on spine/tail, forest green eyes

Robinwing, tom, red-brown pelt with tan underbelly/paws, green-gold eyes

Apprentices- ?

Leopardpaw, she-cat, leopard-like pelt, yellow eyes (Mentor: Diamonstar)

Wildpaw, she-cat, dark ginger pelt with black paws/ears/tail-tip and white belly, bright forest green eyes (Mentor: Barktail)

Larchpaw, she-cat, sandy pelt with one brown paw, emerald green eyes (Mentor: Willowdawn)

Smokepaw, tom, grey pelt with black stripes from between ears all the way down to tail, amber eyes (Mentor: Jayheart)

Whitepaw, tom, pure white pelt with black stripes on tail, golden-green eyes (Mentor: Dawnwing)

Kits- ?

Owlkit, she-cat, brown pelt with slightly darker spots, light blue eyes

Graykit, she-cat, grey pelt with darker spots, slightly dark blue eyes

Puddlekit, tom, white pelt with patches of gray, clear blue eyes

Elders- ?

River Clan

Leader- Splashstar, tom, white pelt, with grey/black patches, amber-gold eyes

Deputy- Stonewater, tom, dark grey pelt with dark paws/tail-tip, grayish-green eyes, nicked ear

Medicine Cat- Wavetail, she-cat, long grey-blue pelt with striped tail, dark blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice- ?

Warriors- ?

Troutclaw, tom, pale grey tabby pelt, yellow eyes

Spottedstream, she-cat, tortoiseshell pelt, dark blue eyes

Silverclaw, she-cat, light grey pelt with dark ear/tail tip/ paws, crystal blue eyes

Salmonpelt, she-cat, light orange pelt with white paws, reddish eyes that almost look pink

Puddlebark, tom, dark brown pelt with black tabby stripes, amber eyes

Cindermoon, she-cat, grey torbie pelt, bright green eyes

Foxfur, tom, dark red tabby pelt, dark blue eyes

Sunstrike, tom, orange pelt with yellow spots, green eyes

Silversky, white/grey/silver tabby pelt, icy blue eyes

Frostfeather, white pelt with dark grey ears/paws/and tail-tip, blue eyes

Apprentices- ?

Pebblepaw, tom, flecked dark ginger pelt, yellow eyes (Mentor: Stonewater)

Dawnpaw, she-cat, gray pelt with darker paws and tail, yellow eyes (Mentor: Silverclaw)

Brindlepaw, tom, black/orange splotched pelt, grass green eyes (Mentor: Spottedstream

Snakepaw, tom, average tabby pelt, sharp yellow eyes (Mentor: Troutclaw)

Snowpaw, she-cat, pure white pelt with dark brown ears/paws, dark blue eyes (Mentor: Sunstrike)

Kits- ?

Smallkit, she-cat, white pelt with dark brown paws, green eyes, runt

Sunkit, she-cat, white pelt with gold-brown paws/tail-tip/and ears, pale green eyes

Berrykit, tom, white pelt with gold paws/tail-tip/muzzle/and ears, dark green eyes

Elders- ?

Shadow Clan

Leader- Rookstar, tom, really dark grey pelt with lighter muzzle/paws, dark amber eyes

Deputy- Shadewhisker, tom, dark grey pelt with black ears, green eyes, mates with Vixenpoppy

Medicine Cat- Nightflower, she-cat, long pitch-black pelt, gold eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice- Oakpaw, tom, light brown pelt with dark brown stripes on back/tail, emerald eyes, lost his back right leg

Warriors- ?

Vixenpoppy, she-cat, dark ginger tabby pelt, copper colored eyes, mates with Shadewhisker

Obsidianclaw, tom, black pelt with one white ear, icy blue eyes, scar on nose

Darknose, tom, dark brown pelt with black spots, dark gold-brown eyes, black-brown nose

Blackfoot tom, white pelt with black paws/and tail-tip, gold eyes, (in honor of Blackstar)

Redwing, she-cat, dark ginger pelt, blue eyes

Rookpelt, tom, dark grey pelt with lighter muzzle and paws, dark amber eyes

Apprentices- ?

Shadowpaw, she-cat, black and grey pelt with silver ear tips, blue-grey eyes, scar on shoulder (Mentor: Obsidianclaw)

Bramblepaw, tom, dark brown pelt with black stripes, yellow-gold eyes (Mentor: Darknose)

Stormpaw, tom, bluish-grey pelt, bright blue eyes, bent back ear (Mentor: Redwing)

Fernpaw, she-cat, dark grey pelt with darker spots, grey eyes (Mentor: Shadewhisker)

Kits- ?

Lakekit, she-cat, Pale grey pelt with dark back/flanks, green eyes

Gorgekit, tom, white pelt with brown head/back/flanks/and tail, green eyes

Elders- ?

Wind Clan

Leader- Lightstar, she-cat, white pelt with light grey around eyes and tail tip, one green eye one blue eye

Deputy- Tawnyfur, she-cat, tawny-brown pelt with light underbelly/chest, green eyes

Medicine Cat- ?

Med. Cat Apprentice- Dustypaw, tom, pale ginger with darker spots, pale amber eyes

Warriors- ?

Snowfoot, she-cat, snow white pelt with one black foot, ice blue eyes

Whitecloud, tom, light grey pelt with white ears/paws, pale green eyes

Leapingclover, she-cat, light grey pelt, clover green eyes

Rockbird, tom, dark grey pelt with black stripe down spine, dark grey-brown eyes

Apprentices- ?

Mousepaw, tom, sandy colored pelt with white paws and darker tabby stripes, brown-gold eyes (Mentor: Leapingclover)

Duskpaw, tom, golden-brown pelt with lighter paws/muzzle, green eyes (Mentor: Snowfoot)

Redpaw, she-cat, light red-ginger pelt with faded dark stripes, yellow eyes (Mentor: Tawnyfur)

Kits- ?

Grasskit, she-cat, white pelt with golden splotches, light blue eyes

Greykit, tom, white pelt with light/dark grey splotches, medium blue eyes

Ashkit, tom, light grey pelt with darker stripes on back and white front paws, icy blue eyes

Elders- ?

Goldendapple, she-cat, golden dappled tabby pelt, gold eyes

Other:

Rogues- ?

Ash, tom, dark grey pelt with black spots, grey eyes

Cinder, she-cat, grey pelt with lighter face and tail markings, silver eyes

Loners- ?

Honey, she-cat, scar littered golden-brown pelt with white paws, gold eyes

Duchess, she-cat, light brown fur with darker leopard spots, yellow eyes

* * *

><p>Form:<p>

Name-

Clan-

Status(place in clan)-

Gender-

Type of cat- (not necessary)

Pelt-

Eyes-

Personality-

Extra-


	2. Plot Ideas

Ok, Kittens! I have a question! What do you want the story to be about? Like, give me plot ideas please! I might use it! :D


	3. Story

So, I've decided to start a story from this! It's already up, the title is _Rose of Thorns_. Hope you read it, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Change, the story is called Homeless.


End file.
